The Adventures of Katniss and the Doctor
by Frozen-TARDIS89
Summary: See what happens when the Doctor visits one of the darkest periods in human history: The Time of the Hunger Games. He even manages to pick up a new companion! Begins in the book "Catching Fire" by Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this person on tumblr posted this, and now I have an idea for a fanfic.

_I remember him. The man with the bow-tie and the blue box. He convinced me not to give up, the night I sat in the rain, starving to death. Those simple words of encouragement gave me hope. Something I very much needed then. He said he'd be looking out for me._

_**The night before the Quarter Quell, he came back. He called himself the Doctor. And he wanted me to come explore all of space and time with him.**_

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in District 12. And I will die._

These are the only thoughts out of the millions that float through my head as I stare at the ceiling. It's the same as before, only this time, I'm pregnant. Not really, but that's what Haymitch has suggested we go with, Peeta and me. For the "sympathy vote" he says. But this isn't a popularity contest. This is a death and blood contest. Winner is the last one standing. And Peeta must be the last one standing.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in District 12. And I will die._

I will show the Capital. With their stupid customs, and childish outfits. Gorging themselves on the fruits of the Districts' labor. I will show them that even though I may die, that Peeta will live. As my last act, it will drive them insane. The rebellion of it all. Sure I'm not actually rebelling, I'm not dead. But it will be metaphorical and symbolic. They will know it too. They always do.

_Vrrom-p, Vroom-p, Vrrom-p!_

_ My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am hallucinating from the drugs the Capital probably put in my food or shower water. I am hearing things. They want to finish me off early, but I will not let them. I will be-_

"Umm... Hello?"

I sit straight up, and see a man with a blue box as big as my room, in front of my bed post. I start to let out a yell of alarm, when something catches my eye: a bow-tie.

_ It's him!_

"It's _YOU!_ The man with the blue box and bow-tie! But how!?"

"Hello Katniss, it's been what? Six years? My, my how've you grown."

"How'd you get in here? No, no this can't be happening, it's some sort of tracker-jacker venom that the Capital has redone to make me see things that were never real in the first place. Yes, that's it, you're just an imaginary madman with a box!"

It didn't come out as I wanted it to, it was more like a frightened mouse with a high-pitched squeak than a human being speaking. But wait... His face.. His hands.. No weapon, no malice, what kind of trick is this?

"Well that's mean. Didn't your mum and dad teach you not to be rude? And to respect your elders? Anyways, want to come with me?"

"Wait, what? Where? Who are you?" I say, very confused.

"Oh right.. Never properly introduced myself, I'm the Doctor.. Erm.. Hello. And well.. Everywhere, and everywhen. Ooh! _Everywhen_. I like it." The Doctor says as his eyes twinkle with a childish glint in his eyes.

"Why are you speaking so funny?"

"Oh pish-posh, I'm not talking funny. You haven't even laughed yet. Anyways, enough questions about me. The real question is on you Miss Everdeen. I can whisk you away from this place and it's barbaric rituals to anywhere and anywhen you want. Oh look at that! _Anywhen_! I just can't stop being brilliant!" He ended this little speech with a fist in the air, apparently triumphant at his accomplishment of inventing two new words in one night.

"I still don't understand. If you can really take me away from here to any place in time, why? I don't even know you! What if you're a trap? And if I accept your help, Peacemakers will be swarming in here to beat me to death, or at least an inch of."

Something's wrong. His face, it looks like fire, rage, and sadness in one. What did I say? He must be from the Capitol. Sent to me at an early age to let my guard fall, well not this time. No, this time I'm prepared.

"Ya know," the Doctor's voice almost trembling with rage, "the only reason I haven't stopped this extremely corrupt time in human history, is because it will produce one of the most wonderful things in all of creation. And if I stop that, who knows how time will be effected. It'll probably rip a hole in the fabric of time and space itself. No I cannot do that Miss Everdeen. What I can do, while small and insignificant, is take you away from here for a little while. Take you to extraordinary places. Places you've never even been able to imagine."

What kind of offer is this? Seriously? He said he won't be able to stop the Games. Which means that no matter what, I'll have to be a tribute in the Quarter Quell. There would be no point, because I would have to return anyways. My head starts to swim; old and new information colliding, concocting a maelstrom in my head. I have to close my eyes to make sense of all of this, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up into the oldest eyes I've ever seen. Such kindness, sadness and age in one being should be impossible.

"C'mon Katniss Everdeen. It's not everyday I get to have the honor and privilege of offering Katniss Everdeen a trip throughout all of time and space. So whatdya say?"

His eyes started to twinkle with that childish glint that I had just seen.

"I don't know... This is so much... But it's not everyday I get this chance..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I do not own either the Doctor Who franchise, nor the Hunger Games franchise. This is a fictional headcanon of mine.**_

_**And to the readers, please review! I'm about to start summer college. I need to know if this is good enough for me to continue posting on here. I'm going to write this regardless, but posting it is a different matter all together. Thank you so much! May the Odds Be Ever In Your Wibbly-Wobbly Timestream.**_

CHAPTER 2

The Doctor was growing impatient, "Well will you come with me? It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity ya know. I won't be back asking again, I've got loads to do."

"Like what, travel to some vacation while our nation suffers and dies?" I blurted out.

I didn't mean to. I just came out of me. That brilliant filter of mine between my brain and my mouth. Working great as ever.

"Look" I began, "I know that this is a great opportunity and all, but I have my place. And like you said, I can't escape this. It's inevitable. But I've always wanted to travel..."

His eyes, old and bright, twinkled even brighter. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I'm in. But you _promise_ to have me back in time for the Quarter Quell? I don't want to participate, it's the last thing I'd want to do, but Peeta has to survive. _He just has to_."

"Oh, Katniss Everdeen. _The Girl On Fire_. Of course." The Doctor's demeanor had gone back to its hardened expression. As if he knew my future. "It has to be that way. Unfortunately." He gritted that last word. It was obvious that he wanted to change everything, to save everybody. But he couldn't. I knew it, and so did he.

"Well let's be off!" He said after a pause. Regaining his childlike demeanor. "And don't worry about the clothes. The TARDIS had a complete wardrobe for you."

"But won't it be cramped?" I thought aloud. It would, wouldn't it? It's a blue box that fit in my room. Sure for one person, it looked to be enough, but for two? It seemed a bit too close to comfort for me.

"Ah, yes, well. You'll see." He gave me a wink, and opened the door to his blue box that read on the top: **POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**. What an odd box. It actually was a call center for Peacekeepers! Who in their right mind would do that?! "_**People of the Capitol**_**"**, my mind thought. Of course! It was another trap! Well this trap, like all others the Capitol had put in my way, I would defeat. The longevity of this trap just shows how evil the Capitol is.

So I throw the silk sheets off of my body, and walk into his "TARDIS". There was no sense in rushing this. No way am I going to give the Capitol the _satisfaction_ of having me wholeheartedly believing all of this.

I can feel my mouth drop to the ground. Whatever this "TARDIS" thing is, the Capitol spends a lot of time on it. How can an illusion be this... _Magnificent_? I try to get myself together, but it's no use. The TARDIS is amazing, even if it's a trick. The Doctor is looking at me with those twinkling eyes, full of child-like delight at my awestruck composure.

"I know." He says. "Go ahead and say it, everybody says it, nobody has never not said it."

He looks at me expectantly as I say, "What a beautiful trick..."

His expression looks downcast, as if I took the life from him. "No, no you're _supposed_ to say that it's _bigger on the inside_. That's what they all say!" He turns around and flips a few switches and turns some knobs randomly as if showing off his temper. I start to think he's having a temper-tantrum. Yes, he's most _definitely having a temper-tantrum_.

"Alright Doctor, or whatever you are. Take me somewhere. If you're going to deprive me of sleep before the Quarter Quell, you might as well make it worth while."

He starts to speak, but the words don't come. After a moment he regains his composure, starting quietly. "Well then _Miss Everdeen_, if you think this is a trick, then you need to ask yourself this question. It is of the utmost importance, and could be the deciding factor in whether you live or not. And that is, _**CAN TRICKS DO THIS?!**_" He screams as he flips one last switch and the TARDIS starts to shake and throws me against the rail. As my back hits, my arms flail to hold onto something. Instinctively my hands grab the most stable thing nearest to me: the rail. First a lurch forward, then a spin to the right, a hard bump that sent my body up, and then a complete stop. It's so sudden that I don't relax immediately. The parts of the railing that my hands are touching feel like they're apart of me. It takes me a few seconds, but I'm finally able to release my iron grip from the metal railing. I look up, and The Doctor is gone! Where has he gone?! I knew it! For a split second, I actually believed everything that he said, in those few moments that the TARDIS took me, I believed it all. A little voice in the back of my skull says quietly, "_Call on him, he didn't abandon you._". I've got nothing left to lose I guess.

"_**DOCTOR!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My heart starts pounding against my chest. I have to tell myself to calm down. Nothing good will come if I keep panicking like a little kid. I start to control my breaths. As I gain my bearings I start to think, "_Where is he?_". Logically, he couldn't have gone far. Well I guess he couldn't have... But then again, this thing is apparently "biggeron the inside"; whatever that means. So I guess it extends beyond this room. It can't be too big... I start to contemplate my first move. "_Let's see... There are four entrance ways out of this room... They all look completely identical, so I'll start with the one closest me._" As I approach the entrance a low, painful groan comes from the center console. It sounds... organic. As if it's not completely a machine, but actually some kind being with a soul. The Capitol would stop at nothing with their mind tricks. But it didn't feel like a trick. Like when I was under the influence of tracker jacker venom, and everything was in threes and didn't physically make sense. This is nothing like that. Truly an amazing feat by the Capitol. I'm sure if they could mass produce this to the districts, they would.

I put those thoughts in the back of my mind. In order to get out of this, I would have to play along like a good little girl. I take a deep breath, and walk across the threshold. Such intricate detail... It must have cost a fortune, but then again, they had fortunes aplenty. So onwards with the illusion!

I start to pass doorways, and none of them looking like possible places that the Doctor might be in. I pass a magnificent pool with what looks like a pyramid in the background (not just a picture of one either), a library that hummed with electricity and had neon lights on the shelves, and a closet. Well I say _closet_, but a better word would be a _warehouse_. It is full of clothes for all shapes in sizes, in all kinds of hues, with all kinds of patterns. Even thought I'm not one for dressing up, I have to admit, it's pretty amazing.

I step inside, there's no sense in wasting such a good illusion. I see a podium with an intangible light display with all sorts of glowing buttons and nobs. The display looks basic enough. It flashes TOUCH TO START. I comply by touching the word "START" and an array of things happen in a few seconds:

A bar of light starts at the tip of my head, and slowly scans my entire body. I could feel my body clinch in reflex to the new development.

All of the clothes on the moving rack give a start, as if they're getting ready to swoop down on me.

A picture of me appears on the light display with all of my measurements, measurements I don't even know!

Before I could move, or even react voluntarily. The display says in an accent, all too much like that of the Captiol, "Hello Katniss Everdeen. Please wait as I scan the local surrounding area for suitable clothing choices."

"How do you know my name?" I responded.

"It is simple. You are Katniss Everdeen of District 12, in Panem. You won the 74th Hunger Games, alongside Peeta Mellark. In your time period, you are about to face the Quarter Quell with previous winners of the Hunger Games. The Doctor has asked you to travel with him before you go into the Quarter Quell. History shows that you do not reveal this information to anyone but Peeta Mellark."

I was astounded for a split second. Until I remembered that it was all a trick, a beautiful illusion. Made by the Capitol, it was meant to deceive and make me put my guard down. This wasn't going to happen. Not by a long shot. But what if it's all real? And this isn't a Capitol trick. What if I'm actually in a ship that can travel throughout all of time and space? I need to test this.

"So if you're really a super-time-ship "targis" thingy, tell me one thing the Capitol wouldn't know about me. Because this could all be an illusion to psyche me out before the Quarter Quell. I have made them angry at me for winning with Peeta. So it would make sense."

It doesn't seem like it will answer. Ha! I trumped it. That was too easy...

"... You call your little sister, Primrose Everdeen, 'little duck' because she looks like a duck when her shirt tail is out."

I just stare, transfixed on the display. _It knew about that? That is nearly impossible! I never said it in front of anyone buy my mom and Prim. Ever! Not even to Gale! So maybe, just maybe... This is real._

Suddenly, the light blinked off, and instead, a blonde girl popped out. She looks a little bit shorter than I, and a bit more well-fed.

"I am the Rose Tyler Interface. Rose Tyler was once a close companion of the Doctor's, and was a shop keeper. So she is the logical choice to help you pick out an outfit."

What an odd name... Rose Tyler. Sounds like a goofy Capitol name. It wasn't the Rose part, but the _Tyler _part. It leaves a sour taste on my tongue.

"Let's get started, okay?" The supposed voice of Rose Tyler said. It was a normal-sounding voice. Kind of urban.

"Alright, so would you like to have your hair, hands, and feet done? I know you think that you look good enough because you've had hours of treatment from stylists, however, this is a different planet and time period. Dress is a tad bit different. Plus it'll give you time to unwind."

What an invitation.. I don't like to be picked and poked, but some of the things the stylists felt good.

"And don't worry, you won't be hurt. Your record shows that you didn't really enjoy the 'beauty treatments' that you've been through. Don't worry, this is all for _your_ enjoyment. Not a bloodthirsty crowd." She smiled so earnestly.

What could it hurt really?

_Author's Note:_

Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry for those who favorited/followed the story earlier this summer! Math just isn't my deal, so it took up most of my summer. But I'm back now, and I've already got a start on Chapter 4! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted you guys to know I'm not dead, and that the story continues!nIf you're wondering where the Doctor was in this chapter, and why I didn't make it more action-packed, I'll tell you why I did so. Because I realized something, it's not just the Doctor, _it's also the TARDIS_. She's always been there, from the very beginning, and will be there until the very end. The TARDIS always has an opinion on companions, and since this companion is a tad bit more, _fragile, _I figured that they would get better acquainted, without the Doctor present. Ya know, "girl talk". Right? That, and I wanted to pull a Moffat, and bring Rose Tyler back into this. What's a story without some feels, eh? Oh don't worry, there'll be plenty more later on.

But once again, _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!** _

It means the world to me!


End file.
